ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Julie Yamamoto
' Julie Yamamoto' is Ben's primary love interest, and later becomes his girlfriend.On their first date she discovers Ben's powers, but much to his surprise, she finds it "cool." She usually wears a black t-shirt mostly hidden under a pink sweatshirt, and a white mini skirt. When playing tennis she is shown weari ng white wrist bands, shirt, and skirt. In Fame, when Ben's secret was exposed, she kissed him on the cheek for some encouragement. Power and Abilities Being an ordinary human girl, Julie doesn't possess any special powers herself, although she's quite good at tennis, and shows some fighting ability in Pet Project ''(comparing her tennis racket to a weapon). She's the o nly on e able to fully control her pet Galvanic Mechamorph, Ship, making her a competent ally. Ben 10: Meta Menace and T-Rex: A New Generation In Meta Menace, she is kidnapped by an escaped Aggregor who uses her to bargain for the Omnitrix. She had been married to Ben about a year earlier and was already about 7, 8, or 8 1/2 months pregnant for his child. Prior to T-Rex: A New Generation, MetaBen gave her a Metatrix. In New Generation, her children, Rex and Elena are now teenage heroes. She and MetaBen play passive roles in this season. Ben 10: Call of the Wild she is deemed the title of the speeker of the Dragon Lords, and is very willing to do what is right, even if it means defying them, she loves Ben and becomes his wife, she has little trust in Grandpa Max after that stunt he pulled on Ben's Omnitrix. Ben 10 Omniverse (AT) She appears in this series as one of the main characters and as ben's girlfriend (of course). Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse She is 18 years old. She wears her outfit in ''Inspector 13.She appears in The Trouble With Doubles. She also appears in Escape From the Infinimatrix. In Girlfriend Problem, she finds out about Eunice and decides to break up with Ben, but they get back together in the end. She appears in Controlled to help Gwen, Kevin and Rook to locate Ben. She is one of the main characters in Closer, where she asks Gwen about relationship problems. She appears again as a main character in Doom Date, where she goes on dates with Ben, forcing him to not use the Infinimatrix during their second date in the episode. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes She is 17 years old.She wears her AF/UA outfit but with a red sweater instead of pink.She appears in Stress, Stress and More Stress in Ben's class. Hean 10 Its revealed somepoint between Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Hean 10, Julie broke up with Ben. She had moved on and went to Asia to learn martial arts. One month after Kanker wished all aliens were dead, she joined the rebellion and lead part of it in France. When Kanker took over the planet, she went into hiding. One month later, She saved Hean's life, and fought againest Kanker's goon. However, due to a shockwave caused by the Forevtrix and Waroline's mistake, the Effiel Tower collasped, and crushed her. She is now dead. John Smith 10 Julie appears as a tennis player, first seed on her high school team, and John's primary love interest. The two have become a couple, Julie knowing about John's shape shifting powers. She also keeps Ship as a pet. Ben 10 Ultimate Hero Julie Is Married to Ben Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Team Ben Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Ben 10: Omni-Revolution Chronology Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Hean 10 Series Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroine Category:Flame 10 Category:Fallen Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Team Delta Category:Humans